


Oaths

by ZuskatoR3D



Category: Gunslinger Girl, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Henrietta's age is wacc, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Underage Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wholesome, they really let you add anything as a tag huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuskatoR3D/pseuds/ZuskatoR3D
Summary: A Commander was asked by his oathed Dolls a question.What did he think of them?
Relationships: Commander/Contender (Girls' Frontline), Commander/Desert Eagle (Girls' Frontline), Commander/Henrietta (Gunslinger Girl), Commander/M14 (Girls' Frontline), Commander/M1911 (Girls' Frontline), Commander/M200 (Girls' Frontline), Commander/Nagant Revolver (Girls' Frontline), Commander/Python (Girls' Frontline), Commander/Type 64 (Girls' Frontline)
Kudos: 6





	Oaths

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Valentine's Day, I figured I'd write this.
> 
> Also, if a sentence as an * an extra note in the bottom will give you more information.

**+-+-X-+-+**

"So... Remind me again why we're having this discussion?" The Commander inquired, taking another mouthful of chips out of the chip bag he held in his hands crooking an eyebrow raised in question to the Dolls in front of him.

"Because Commander, humor us if you will, but we just wanted to know your honest opinion on us. All of us." Desert Eagle gestured to herself and the 8 other T-Dolls in the living room of their shared husband.

For a long time, since M200 was first oathed, many of the Dolls gathered in the Commander's Dorm shared the same lingering thought that always plagued their minds that just wanted to be answered.

What did the Commander think about them?

What does he _really_ think about them?

"Which is why we're here, we need to know what you really _think_ of us, Commander." Type 64 added as she was preparing tea for everyone in the dorm, pouring them one by one and giving them out.

M200 silently nodded, not needing to say anymore as her fellow wives have already said what were their shared thoughts out loud.

M14 smiled, observing her husband with innocent curiosity.

M1911, on the other hand, gave a small smile towards her darling as she took a sip out of her tea.

Contender stared blankly into her husband's eyes before she too took a sip of her tea.

Type 64 happily poured her cup of tea as she set the teapot down.

Desert Eagle smiled, taking a seat at the dinner table as she thanked the Chinese Doll for the tea.

Python grinned at Commander with a playful gaze, looking for any change in posture.

Nagant had a questioning frown on her face, pouting at her husband.

And finally, Henrietta stood by her husband's side with a plate and teacup in her hands.

The Commander scanned the room, taking in everyone's presence in his dorm by doing a headcount, after doing so he let out a sigh, crumbling up the empty chip bag into a ball, discarding it to a nearby trash bin then made his way towards the dinner table and politely asked Type 64 to pour him some tea, she obliged, happily pouring him a cup and serving it to him.

Taking a sip of tea and with a mental pep talk to himself, he was finally prepared to relay his thoughts on the matter and give them their long-awaited answer. He cleared his throat, thanking Type 64 for the tea, and walked towards M200.

"If I am to tell you what I really think of you all, I'm gonna have to do it from the earliest to the latest." He gestured to M200 as she felt all the attention shift towards her, feeling everyone's gaze made her feel a bit uncomfortable but it was soon diminished by the warmth of the Commander's hands as he took her hand onto his own.

"M200, my first, would you like to know my honest thoughts of you? Well, it goes like this, do you remember the first time you came to my base, your voice module was damaged* thus you could only communicate via sign language? I thought it was cute when you thought it was a hindrance, really though, it was cute. But the thing that made me fall in love with you was your personality, even without saying a single word your actions spoke louder than words. Even with your shyness, I find it adorable and when I put that ring on you it was one of the happiest days of my life." The Commander brought his other hand towards M200's cheek, cupping it as he leaned forward, capturing her lips into a kiss, a kiss full of love before pulling away and smiling at her, "Which is why, M200, I oathed you, for actions on and off the battlefield, for your adorableness, and most of all, for being there at the start."

M200 was at a loss for words, both from the confession and from the kiss she received, blushing in response, she kept her head down and buried her face into the Commander's chest mumbling inaudibly. He chuckled as he patted her head, signaling her to let go which she did ever so reluctantly.

With her done, he turned towards M14 who was still smiling cheerfully, he returned it with one of his own as he walked towards her, as he was within range he gave her a head pat which M14 let out a satisfying purr, melting into it while grabbing his arm with both her hands.

"M14, where do I start with my cute, lovely War Goddess?* Do you know what made me fall in love with you? Was it your smile? Was it the way you spoke? The way you fight? Or how no matter what, I could always see you with a smile on your face as you cheerfully say that everything is going to be okay? No - well, _admittedly_ , those qualities are what I took in as I oathed you but it's not that that made me love you." The Commander withdrawal his hand from M14's head who let out a small whimper as the warmth from the top of her head left, instead she felt him cup her chin and brought it up facing the Commander as he smiled, "No, what made me fall in love with you was what you are and who you _represent_. After all, I swore I will make sure you live your life for your sisters, M14, I will make sure you don't share the same fate. I swear this, as I made an oath, an oath to love, care and support you till death do us part."

As with M200, the Commander captured M14's lips into a kiss with the same raw emotions as before, she mewled into the kiss as a thin rope of saliva formed when he pulled back, another head pat, and M14 closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

The Commander turned towards M1911, the American handgun blinked as his attention was on her, he flashed her his signature smile while making his way to her position, he took both her hands, intertwining, M1911 blushed as she awaited her husband's response.

"M1911, you were one of the first three T-Dolls under my command* You had been there from the very start and throughout my career, as I started acquiring more capable T-Dolls you sometimes worry about falling behind the newer ones, but you have something they don't." M1911 let out a surprised squeak as the Commander suddenly pulled her into a hug, the warm embrace was too inviting for her so she didn't resist it at all, "You have _experience_ , something that no amount of new technology can replicate, and now with your MOD III you have both technology _AND_ experience, you'll never fall behind now, M1911, and even if you do nothing changes my love for you, my _darling_."

To emphasize his words, the Commander brought M1911 into a loving kiss, one on the more _mature_ side of things complete with some tongue action, she moaned into the kiss as the Commander continued to devour her like food but he pulled back, giving himself and M1911 the chance to breathe, the T-Doll in question was panting heavily with a flustered look on her face. 

The Commander grinned, bringing his face near her and whispered something into her ears, whatever it was, M1911 could only nod with a glint of want in her eyes, she took a seat on a sofa in the living room area and sat down, content with the words her husband told her with a big, goofy grin on her face.

Contender knew it was her turn, so instead of the Commander going to her - she was the one who approached him first, he didn't seem surprised it looked like he knew she would take the first step first and she did, realizing she fell into his trap, Contender pouted cutely, the Commander chuckled as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug.

" _Heh, you always were trying to get one step ahead of me, huh Contender?_ " He whispered into her ears while stroking her head, Contender said nothing and just hugged her husband back, "But that's one of the things I like about you, that and the fact you can kill Tanks* heh, never gonna forget the look on their faces when they realized an HG could effective pen them, but that's beside the point, your dedication to efficiency and tactics is astonishing and sometimes even you can outwit me in our bouts, you often think that you're tomboyish, but honestly I feel that adds to your charm that I can't help but fall in love with. _Also, seeing you in a maid costume is something I will never forget_."

He whispered the last part, Contender blushed as she tried to save face only for the Commander to silent it with the capture of her lips, it was a brief yet intense kiss, leaving Contender speechless and motionless, he chuckled, patting the woman on the head as he made his way towards Type 64. 

The American doll silently made her way to the sofa, clearly distraught that her plans were thwarted before she could even begin, M1911 giggled at the younger gun and brought her into a hug, the Commander on the other hand offered his hand to Type 64 who graciously accepted it, pulling her close to him, he smiled.

"Type 64… What's for dinner tonight?*" He asked, Type 64 blinked in confusion before she understood it and smiled, giving him a playful smack to the head with a mock frown on her face, the Commander chuckled as she took in the joke well enough. "But on a more serious note, I'll be honest, I didn't have much of an opinion on you when we first met, but as I took the time to get to know you better the more and more I realized how much we're alike than I previously thought and your cooking is just, _hmm_ , delicious, one of the things that I love about you along with knowing your faults and how to improvise on them, such as that exercise you have with the other Chinese Dolls, instead of directly confronting them you chose to use your advantage in stealth and worn them out, claiming your victory and a place in my heart."

Instead of taking the lead this time, the Commander let Type 64 take the initiative, she pulled him into a gentle kiss, one full of love as he savored the softness of her lips. They broke apart before they could indulge in their kiss any longer, Type 64 nodded with a satisfied smile on her face thanking the Commander for his words, he returned it with his nod and turned his attention towards the one who started it all, or at the very least, the one who organized this discussion.

Desert Eagle smiled, seating at the dinner table with a teacup in hand, she waved at the Commander who waved back and moved towards her. Putting his hand on hers as he leaned forward, smiling the same smile, "You orchestrated all of this, didn't you?"

Desert Eagle said nothing just the smirk on her face was all he needed to know, shaking his head while a soft chuckle left his mouth, the Commander stared deep into her golden-yellow eyes, his smile never once faltering.

"You always were one to take initiative when it matters, being the one to assume the leadership role rather spectacularly, which is one of the things I love about you. Just like the majestic American Bald Eagle, your beauty soars, your eyes so bright and so sparkly I can feel the warmth it radiates, your voice so soft and smooth that it's so relaxing to the ears, though I do mistake you and M200 sometimes thanks to your similar voices.*" He chuckled a bit, cupping her chin as he rubbed his thumb against her soft, delicate cheeks, Desert Eagle slightly tilted her head to lean on the hand. "You try your best to be the best T-Doll you can be and I love how caring you are of others, finding ways to assist or help improve them along the way, how you carefully plan for anything and once you set your mind to it nothing can change your course. And for that, I love you with all my heart, my one and only Idol."

The Commander leaned forward, taking in the softness of Desert Eagle's lips, she didn't resist at the slightest, preferring more to close her eyes and indulging in the kiss instead, but all good things must come to an end, he pulled out of the kiss flashing her with a warm smile, Desert Eagle licked her lips, dimly wondering if she could have more but chose to be content with what she's given.

Knowing her, maybe the Commander can give her more down the line but that's for later, now, he turned his attention to the one who would always follow his movements closely, the hunter of the group, Python.

Like a predator would to its prey, Python kept her eyes on the Commander as he made his way towards her, he did surprise her as instead of grabbing her hand as he did with the others he went behind her and captured her into a back hug resting his chin on her shoulder blade.

"A hunter always prepares for their prey, wouldn't you agree, Python?" He said as he kissed her neck, drawing a soft moan from the mature-looking T-Doll, she smiled as she surrendered herself to him, "If Contender is the strategist then you're the tactician, going for the more, vicious and brutally effective methods that I can't help but revel in, truthfully, I'm blessed with having such a brilliant mind such as yours who can see and deduct to an astonishing degree, a hunter I can always count on. And I finally know what prey I want, it's _you_.*"

To emphasize his words, the Commander placed a hand on her chin and forced her head to the side, capturing her lips into a heated kiss, their tongues locked in a battle but the Commander's broke through her defenses and dominated her mouth, devouring her sweet moans as he pulled back from the kiss with a thin string of saliva in its place.

The same as before, he whispered something in Python's ears who perked up when he finished, nodding delightfully as the Commander let her go and took her place on the sofa along with M1911 and Contender.

" _Ahem_." The Commander turned around and saw a white hat, looking further down he saw Nagant with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He quipped, which did nothing more than to irritate her and pout, she balled up her fist and repeatedly pounded them on his chest, he laughed at her adorable reaction but knew that despite what her appearance may lead one to believe, she was still a T-Doll who's stronger than the average human and her punches were starting to actually hurt now.

Grabbing both her wrists, the Commander held them over her head and bent down to place his other arm behind her knees as he scooped her up from the ground, Nagant had no time to react other than letting out a cute squeak as she felt lifted off her feet. It didn't take long before she found solid ground in the form of the Commander plopping her butt down on the table.

"Now, isn't this better? I know you don't like talking about your height* but I honestly think you're perfect the way you are, your insecurities and all, even with them you know when you're at fault, you aren't afraid to admit and improve upon them." He leaned forward, causing Nagant to support herself by placing her hands behind her so she could move back, "You take things into consideration, adding in your own from your experiences, both a teacher and a student, which is why I love you, Nagant, my cute, lovely little _babushka_."

He leaned forward until his lips met hers, Nagant melted into the kiss, throwing her arms over her husband's neck as she pulled him in to deepen the kiss, a few seconds passed before they departed from their kiss and looked lovingly into the eyes of each other.

No words were said as the Commander pulled back, turning his attention to his most recent oath. Nagant chose to stay where she was, kicking her feet back and forth. Type 64 joined her and the two struck up a conversation between themselves.

Henrietta stood diligently, hands clasped in front, the teacup and plate long gone and placed in the sink in the kitchen. 

"Henrietta." The Commander called out as before, he bent down placing his hand behind her knees and lifted her off the ground, but unlike Nagant, he carried her in a princess carry, Henrietta wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Signore Commander?" Henrietta questioned.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" He answered.

"No, only you." She replied, resting her head on his shoulders as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Of course, but I feel obliged to tell you that every day, no matter what, even if some of the other commanders look at me funny for choosing to oath you, it was my decision and I do not regret it one bit." The Commander continued, as the cyborg turned T-Doll had a coy smile on her face. "I love you, Henrietta, I really do especially after all you've been through, the pain and suffering, the anguish and isolation you experienced, you deserve a moment of peace and I am here to give it to you so you may never forget this moment*, Henrietta, I love you."

And with that, he kissed her on the lips, a brief but kiss full of love and comfort, the Commander held her in his arms for a while before setting her back down on her feet, Henrietta smiled, content with the answer and happy for the way he treated her ever since she came into this world. 

The Commander whistled, catching the attention of every Doll in the room, their previous conversations coming to a halt as they focused their gaze on their husband.

"Now you know why I oathed you and what I think of you, every single one of you is unique in your own way, your personalities and experiences, your history and combat performance, I fell in love with all of them, faults and all, never once have I doubted my love for each of you and I would do it all again if given the chance, I love you all as a man would love his woman. Now, if any of you have any more you'd like to say, say it now, because if you don't I'll be retiring to my bedroom for some rest, feel free to join me." He winked, leaving the living room and walked towards his door, closing behind him he let out a sigh of relief and chuckled as he took in what had happened these past few minutes.

He heard his wives muffled voice, arguing.

_"... I call dibs."_

_"Wah!? No way! Commander would want us to relieve him!"_

_"You two youngsters would likely not be able to give Darling his much-needed pleasure, he would like someone more mature."_

_"M1911, I feel obliged to tell you that Commander would prefer someone who knows how to please him, which is why I should be the one-"_

_"Now, now, let's not fight, besides, we all know the Commander would like me best, after all, I-"_

_"Wouldn't last more than a few minutes, Type 64, the Commander would prefer someone like me."_

_"Oho? Want to bet on that, Desert Eagle?"_

_"You younglings must know that the Commander would like someone like me! A mature lady with the experience like no other and flexible enough to learn new things after all!"_

_"Why don't we just draw straws?"_

The Commander smiled, shaking his head as they continued to argue about who would be with him tonight, from the way it's going, it would likely last an hour before any of them could come to a conclusion. 

Sighing in bliss, he walked towards the drawer near his bed, pulling it as two black boxes were what was inside. He took them out and opened the boxes.

Two rings, two freshly delivered oath rings, courtesy of his logistics officer and residence money-grabber, Kalina.

He grimaced at the hit to his gem storage, but these two rings were worth the effort of saving them.

Now, how would the others react to two more girls in his married life?

**+-+-X-+-+**

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these girls.
> 
> [1: When M200 was first released on the EN server, she didn't come with any voiced lines until sometime later.]
> 
> [2: A nickname for M14 given by the community for her constant good damage and can be easily obtained.]
> 
> [3: M1911, along with Nagant and P38, are one of the first T-Dolls you get when first starting out.]
> 
> [4: Contender is capable of penetrating armored enemies, the Typhoon Tanks of KCCO are one of them.]
> 
> [5: Out of all the Chinese T-Dolls, Type 64 is one of the only two that can cook.]
> 
> [6: Desert Eagle and M200 share the same voice actress, Ogura Yui.]
> 
> [7: Python's post-oath line, asking for what prey you want.]
> 
> [8: Nagant doesn't like the fact that she's short.]
> 
> [9: Henrietta originated from Gunslinger Girls that Girls' Frontline collaborated with, where she's a cyborg that works for the Social Welfare Agency, the conditioning they endure shortens the life they have. They also usually suffer from memory loss due to increased conditioning use.]


End file.
